


Heart of a Hero (Overwatch One-shots)

by Sugoi_Potato



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And anyone else who matters, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm too lazy to list them all - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Smut, au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugoi_Potato/pseuds/Sugoi_Potato
Summary: Feel free to request. Might do lemons. Also, unless a requester specifies otherwise, these will usually be written as opposite-gender pairs (though feel free to visualize it however you want) because that's just how I'm used to writing. So if you want something different, or a triangle or something request away!





	1. A-Mei-zing Grace (McCree x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cowboys don't belong on the ice.
> 
> And apparently, neither do you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, and any future McCree chapters I write, are dedicated to mah new fren ewe

The last mission had ended in utter defeat. Though it's already been a few days since, the majority of your fellow heroes were still sulking over the fact that Talon had managed to gain the upper hand for the time being.

You were one of the few who were ready to move on- to the next fight, that is. You were in training to be a medic, and under Dr. Ziegler's expertise, you were coming along quite nicely. Her guidance, however, didn't keep you from being a sassy little shit whenever you felt like it. And you had had enough of this moping around.

In the corner, a certain cowboy was snoozing away, hat covering his eyes. A grin breaking out on your lips, you tiptoe over to him.

"Yo, McCree," you jab him in the side a bit.

He does nothing.

Pouting, you tug on his serape. "Jesseeee-"

"What?" He grumbles and your smirk widens. "Can't you see 'm busy here?"

You shivered a bit. The sleep in his voice was obvious. "Up and at 'em, cowboy. I can't be the only one tired of all the slouching everyone's been doing lately."

"Oh?" His hand reaches up to push the brim of his hat away from his eyes. "But you're the laziest outta all of us."

You kick at his leg, causing him to chuckle and sit up.

"So whatcha plan on doin' 'bout it? Haven't seen these folks this down in a long time." He smirked a bit, seemingly interested.

You wink. "I've got a plan."

 

"Meeeeiiiiii," you were currently tugging on the short scientists' coat, her trying her best to ignore you as she attempted to focus on her work.

When it seemed like you wouldn't stop bothering her otherwise, she finally turns to look at you, groaning. "What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

Huffing, you put your hands on your hips, and McCree's chuckling filters in from behind you as Mei's expression turns apologetic.

"S-sorry," she tries again. "What can I do for you?"

"That's more like it," you grin, demeanor completely changed. "We need your help."

"Er, she needs your help," McCree chimes in, causing you to send a glare his way. "I've got nothin' to do with this."

"Gee, thanks for the support."

"I always aim to please."

"So, um, how may I assist?" Mei cuts off the exchange with a smile and a knowing gleam in her eye.

You grin, "I want you to freeze the floor."

Moments pass as the two just stare at you in seemingly stunned silence.

"Wait a second-"

"You want me to what?!"

"-must be outta your damn mind-"

"Can I finish, please?!" You shout over them. 

Though it looks like they definitely have more to say, they allow you to speak, albeit grumbling to themselves as you do.

"Everyone's been in a bit of a funk since the last mission. And someone's gotta do something to try and get everyone back to their old selves.." you divert your eyes to the ground. "I figured we could make everyone ice skate or something.. Or have fun, at least."

When you return your gaze upwards, it's a bit alarming to see the pleased twinkle in Mei's gaze.

"Wow! It's not like you to care so much!"

Jesse's laughter booms around you as your fist begins to shake.

"I'm not that heartless! Tell her, Jesse!" You turn to your comrade, only to see him in near tears.

"Sorry darlin', I'm afraid I wouldn't know," he wipes at his eye, chuckling at seeing you begin to fume.

You crossed your arms, mumbling, "If I didn't care, I wouldn't be a medic..."

"I am just poking fun," Mei assures you. "I am happy to help in any way I can."

Hardly any time had passed before you began shivering as frost coated the ground beneath you.

 

"Come one and all, to our not-so-stable ice rink!" Your voice rang out through the base, hands cupped around your mouth as you skated lazily in circles, Mei at your side. McCree was content to just watch from the sidelines, no matter how many times you had attempted to drag him onto the ice. At the sound of your shouting, some of your comrades began to gather.

"Oohh, ice skating? Wicked!" Tracer zipped past you, your head spinning as McCree laughed at your misfortune.

"This is idiotic," Hanzo grumbled from the hall.

As Genji and Zenyatta emerged next, D.va was pulling a resisting 76 onto the ice.

"Come on, 'Dad'! Have some fun with us kiddies, would you?" Tracer came to a stop, chuckling.

Due to the force of her pulling, D.va slipped and smacked straight into Genji, who fell, letting out a startled "Hana?!" 

Zenyatta let out a laugh at his pupil's antics (which totally wasn't helping), though Genji's mood seemed to immediately improve as Mercy moved to help him up.

After testing it with a hand, Winston decided it best to stay off the ice, though he was content to sit back and watch.

Mei and Tracer began to assist in getting Hanzo and 76 out on the ice, and you grinned proudly as your work was seeming to lift everyone's spirits. Though there was one other person who wasn't involving themself...

"Not gonna join in, Jesse?" You turn to the cowboy in question, brow raised.

"No thanks, princess." He drawled, leaning against the wall. "Cowboys don't belong on the ice." Though you were loathe to admit it, he looked really attractive like that.

"Even if that cowboy were to.." you skate forward, snatching the hat off his head and placing it on your own. "Lose something important on it?" You skate away from him and grin.

He looked rather adorable in that moment, eyes slightly widened, chocolate locks disheveled. At least he did, before his expression broke into a scowl. "I'll give ya' three seconds to bring that back."

Bingo.

"Or what?" Your lips split into a grin.

"I'll make ya' eat those words.." McCree grumbled as he tried to steady a foot on the ice. You slid past him lazily, smirk ever-increasing.

The next time you skated by, his arm shot out, gripping your own. Your foot slipped and with a yelp of surprise, you fell, taking him with you. The two of you landed in a jumbled heap on the ground, and some of your friends chuckled.

With a groan, you began to sit up, putting a hand to your head. Opening your eyes, your felt heat rushing to your cheeks as you realized you were practically straddling McCree. Said cowboy smirked, reaching up and retrieving his hat. After it was safely returned to his head, he winked.

"See? You're speechless."

Pushing down the blush, you huffed, "Jesse-"

"Y'know, it's funny." He cut you off. "Before today, ya' never really called me by my first name. What changed?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

After a few beats of silence, in which you were presumably gaping like a fish, a smirk of your own broke out on your face. You had a bit of a 'feeling' that you were going to emerge victorious from this encounter. "I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine first."

McCree chuckled. "And what'd that be?"

Trailing your hand down his side, you snickered. "Is it high noon, or are you just happy to see me?"


	2. A Half-baked Plan is Better Than No Plan (Hanzo x Fem! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by DaughterofIronman06
> 
> "Hanzo x Fem!Reader please with this dialogue prompt:
> 
> “It’s a good plan!…..Okay it’s half of an okay plan…..So it’s actually like a hopeful idea” "

This was it. Your official initiation into Overwatch. Over a month ago, you had been recruited due to your skills as a combat specialist. Now that weeks had passed and you had trained for any sort of situation that might happen on the field, Winston felt that you were ready for your first mission. Which is why you and Hanzo were currently infiltrating the current Talon stronghold.

The two of you were hiding behind a corner, waiting for one of the guards to walk away far enough to where the two of you could slip by unnoticed. Pistol clenched tightly in your hands, you could hardly hear over the pounding of your own heart.

Once the guard had taken a few more steps you glanced to Hanzo, who gave an affirmative nod, the two of you quietly entering the next set of halls. The coast was clear and you slouched against the wall.

Exhaling heavily, you sigh, "This is starting to make me a lot more nervous than I thought it would."

"You have done fine so far," Hanzo replied reassuringly. "But we must be wary. From here on out, things will not be as simple as sneaking past a guard."

"Let's just take down this 'Reaper' bastard, already. It'd make things a whole lot easier, wouldn't it?" You cross your arms.

"No," Hanzo frowns. "You are not ready to take on someone like Reaper. And if he were to find out we were here, I have no doubt that things would end very badly for the both of us. We are only here to gather information-"

"Yeah, yeah," you sigh, waving a hand dismissively, a small smirk beginning to grace your features. "It's not like you to talk so much, Hanzo. Are you worried about me?" You bat your eyelashes playfully.

Giving an un-amused grunt, he looks down the hallway. "My only concern is for the mission."

With a huff, you also turn to look that way. There were several doors encompassing the space in front of you two, but one stood out. "See that door on the end?" You jerk your head in it's direction. "The one with the keypad above the handle?"

Hanzo nods. "We should check it out."

"I got this," you smirk, holding your pistol to your chest. In an attempt to actually have some fun on this mission, you do a very-much-unneeded combat roll down the hallway, stopping in front of the door. You glance back at Hanzo, only to see that he's face-palmed and is shaking his head. Chuckling, you ever-so-slightly peek your head up to look through the window of the door. Eyes widening at what you find, you rush back over to Hanzo, crouching next to him. "Okay, that file room's a lot bigger than we thought. And there's quite a few guards in there."

Your partner put a hand to his chin in thought. "Reaper is quite prepared. It will be difficult to find the files we are looking for without causing a commotion."

"Well, how about this-" you grin. "Most of those guards are just grunts, right? Little boys looking for work? What if I just go over there, knock on the door, pretend to be a bit lost.. Work a bit of my feminine charm, and ask about those files? Act like I'm grabbing them for Reaper? I'll be outta there in no time."

Hanzo simply frowned, his gaze flickering over you, unimpressed. "Are you serious?"

"What?" You frown, feigning hurt by bringing a hand to your chest and resting it over your heart.

He continues to frown.

“It’s a good plan!"

Still not liking it.

"…..Okay it’s half of an okay plan…..So it’s actually like a hopeful idea," you finally relent, crossing your arms and puffing out your cheeks. "Can you come up with anything better? Without causing a commotion," you add.

"I can, actually," he sighs. "One of them has to come out eventually. I say we take him out, and when the others notice he has not come back and start looking for him, we take them out one at a time."

You begin to think this over, crossing your arms. It wasn't a bad plan, considering it was pretty much coughed up on the spot. However, this was your mission, and you felt that your plan had potential, given the circumstances. But you also didn't want to mess this up..

Finally deciding, you shake your head. "Nah, I like mine better," you say and begin to walk over to the door, ignoring the way Hanzo whispers your name harshly.

"Do not be a fool! Come back here!" He whisper-shouts.

Smirking back at him, you return your pistol to its holster on your thigh and raise a fist to knock. The door immediately opens, and suddenly dozens of guns are trained on you. "Woah there, fellas," you chuckle, trying to hide your unease. You step into the room and the door clicks shut behind you.

For the next several minutes, Hanzo keeps his eyes trained on the door, debating whether or not to barge in there, raining arrows. He hadn't felt fury like this since his days of living with Genji and the rest of his clan, and that's saying something. You were going to get it from him when you returned, that's for sure. 'If she returns. .' He reminds himself. Upon hearing the door open once again, he jerks out of his thoughts. His jaw drops as you walk out of the file room, a stack of files in hand, cheerfully waving goodbye to the guards within.

As you spot him watching you, dumbstruck, your pride flares and you shoot him an 'I-told-you-so' smirk.

"I cannot believe that actually worked," Hanzo breathed, more to himself than you.

The two of you proceed to swiftly exit the stronghold through the window you entered, and make your way to the dropship not too far away. As you enter and the doors close in preparation to take flight, you notice Hanzo gazing at you with an unreadable expression.

"What?" You ask. "Is there something on my face?"

He says nothing, however, only taking a few steps forward, in which you return in the opposite direction. Your back eventually hits the wall, and you gaze up at your partner uneasily. His hand came to rest on the wall next to your head.

"I am most curious to know how you were able to convince those guards to give you the files," he begins to smirk as you stare at him, unblinking. "Perhaps you could take this chance to show me."

You swallow heavily, sure by now that there was a ton of red dusting your cheeks.

Oh boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kinda went a bit wild with this chapter, haha... hope you like it!


End file.
